chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Never Going Back to Normal
Summary Will and Natalie face the aftermath of a horrific car incident and are left to battle for their lives. An investigation is launched following the suspicious death of the elder Cornelius Rhodes, Dr. Rhodes' father. Maggie receives life changing news. Dr. Charles cuts his honeymoon short to tend to a young patient he suspects might have schizophrenia. Cast Main Cast * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Colin Donnell as Doctor Connor Rhodes * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * Norma Kuhling as Doctor Ava Bekker * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Guest Stars * Kathy Baker as Nancy Geddes * Dominic Rains as Doctor Crockett Marcel * Brennan Brown as Doctor Samuel Abrams * Molly Bernard as Med Student Elsa Currie * Ian Harding as Phillip Davis * Nate Santana as Doctor James Lanik * Adam Petchel as Tim Burke * Nhadya Salomon as Olivia Donovan * Brian Nelson Jr. as Mr. Donovan * Ato Essandoh as Doctor Isidore Latham * Paula Newsome as Caroline Charles * LaRoyce Hawkins as Officer Kevin Atwater Co-Stars * Carter Shimp as Cameron Geddes * Curtis James as Thomas Donovan * Jeremy Shouldis as Doctor Marty Peterson * Courtney Rioux as Paramedic Courtney * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris * Casey Tutton as Nurse Monique Lawson * Amanda Marcheschi as Nurse Dina Garston * Mia Park as Nurse Beth Cole * Carlos Rogelio Diaz as Nurse Hank Logan * Tasha Anne James as Charge Nurse Patty * Katie Caussin as Charge Nurse Darya Thompson * Elena Marisa Flores as Officer Rosado * Kroydell Galima as Radiology Tech Gene Pineda * Wendi Weber as Doctor Eliza Young Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Diane Frolov as Executive Producer * Andrew Schneider as Executive Producer * Michael Pressman as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Stephen Hootstein as Co-Executive Producer * Eli Talbert as Co-Executive Producer * Jeffrey Drayer as Co-Executive Producer * David Brownfield as Co-Executive Producer * Joseph Sousa as Supervising Producer * Carla Corwin as Producer * Safura Fadavi as Producer * Daniel Sinclair as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Leigh Cousins as Co-Producer * Danny Weiss as Co-Producer * Lex DuPont as Director Of Photography * Stephanie Gilliam as Production Designer * David J. Siegel as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Jenny Ravitz as Casting * Marisa Ross as Casting * Christal Karge as Casting * Jenn Noyes as Casting * Meridith Friedman as Executive Story Editor * Paul Puri as Story Editor Background information and Notes Gallery Cm0501a.jpg Cm0501b.jpg Cm0501c.jpg Cm0501d.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Chicago Med episodes